Une main secourable
by kage ookami51
Summary: Kira déprime après le départ de son capitaine. Et si quelqu'un l'aidait à remonter la pente?
1. Chapter 1

Je m'etais promis de faire une fic sur sur eux deux mais j'avais encore jamais reussi... en esperant que cette fois sera la bonne.

* * *

Depuis la trahison, non, départ sonnait mieux pour Kira, même si, au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était… Depuis le départ d'Ichimaru donc, Kira Izuru tentait de faire bonne figure.

On l'avait innocenté de toute responsabilité dans le départ de son taichô, car après tout « un subordonné doit obéir à son supérieur sans lui demander de comptes»-un principe un peu dépassé vu les évènements, mais la justice à la Soul Society demeurait ce qu'elle était-.

Tout comme son ami Hisagi, Kira s'était retrouvé propulsé à la tête de sa division, Hinamori étant encore trop mal en point pour gérer la 5e division. Mais contrairement à Hisagi, Kira se sentait responsable. A cause de son admiration pour son taichô, il avait été aveugle face aux agissements de ce dernier qui affichait généralement pleinement le fait qu'il ait un humour et une façon de pensée plus que spéciaux, au contraire des deux autres traîtres.

Il en faisait donc encore plus que nécessaire, afin de se racheter auprès de sa division et du Seireitei. A la place de, comme Matsumoto, soigner sa dépression par l'alcool, il tentait de la soigner en bossant nuit et jour, presque sans s'arrêter, allant même jusqu'à demander à Hitsugaya taichô de lui donner une partie des rapports de la 5e division.

Un jour, se sentant un peu fatigué, il décida de prendre deux petites minutes de pause, fermant juste les yeux.

Il avait dû finalement s'endormir car des images tournaient toujours de lui.

Le moment où il avait aperçu pour la première fois celui qui, étant alors fukutaichô de la 5e, allait devenir son taichô et son visage à lui, empli d'une admiration sans borne, sans aucune raison maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Sa peur viscérale quand ses amis et lui avaient été attaqués par des Hollows géants lors d'une sortie, ce qui avait fait qu'il avait été le seul incapable de rester stoïque comme tout shinigami doit le faire face à l'ennemi.

Tous les efforts qu'il avait faits, enfin, en réalité, qu'il avait dû faire pour se hisser péniblement du rang de shinigami anonyme de la 5e, à celui de fukutaichô de la 3e.

Les fois, si nombreuses qu'on ne pouvait réellement les compter, où il s'était plié servilement à tous les caprices de son taichô, sans jamais émettre la moindre petite objection.

Et surtout, son rôle dans ce qui s'était passé, son combat contre Matsumoto et, normalement, contre Hitsugaya taichô, pour permettre aux trois taichô d'avoir le champ libre pour leur plan.

Toutes ces images tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, le faisant se sentir plus qu'incapable, impuissant, une proie facile pour quiconque avait des mauvaises intentions et cherchait quelqu'un de trop faible pour dire non…

Mais soudain, quelque chose dissipa légèrement ces images. Kira regarda donc dans cette direction et vit comme une sorte de main qui se tendait vers lui, dispersant les nuages de ses pensées au fur et à mesure.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais s'il devait affronter seul à jamais ces images, Kira saisit cette main secourable, dans l'espoir qu'elle parvienne à l'aider.

Il rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Voyant le plafond, il se dit qu'il avait dû s'assoupir dans son bureau et qu'il était tombé de sa chaise. Mais, au bout de quelque secondes, il sentit une douce chaleur dans sa main serrée.

Il tourna donc la tête, et sursauta légèrement en voyant qu'il serrait une main, tout comme dans son rêve, et de plus, celle de la fukutaichô de la 4e, Kotetsu Isane, qui le regardait avec un sourire un peu gêné mais presque aussi maternel que celui de sa taichô, comme s'il n'était pas en train de lui broyer la main.

-« Kira fukutaichô, vous allez bien… » Commença celle-ci. « J'en suis contente. Des shinigami de votre division vous ont trouvé sur le sol, et n'arrivant pas à vous réveiller, ils vous ont amené ici. Vous dormiez juste, mais vous vous êtes soudain mis à vous agiter, alors je suis venue voir si vous n'aviez pas un problème et vous m'avez saisi la main. Je dois avouer que vous m'avez fait une peur bleue. » Termina-elle en riant doucement.

-« Je.. Désolé. » Lui répondit Kira, se sentant un peu mal d'avoir effrayé la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous. Apres tout, les shinigami de la 11e division m'agrippent parfois le poignet quand je leur demande de se calmer ou quand je leur conseille de ne pas se battre pendant quelques temps, et ils sont largement plus teigneux que vous, même au bord de la mort. » Dit Isane, priant mentalement pour que Unohana taichô continue toujours à effrayer autant ces semi-sauvages.

-« Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous vous surmeniez ainsi. Genryusai sôtaichô a dit que les divisions 3 et 9 pouvaient confier une partie de leur dossiers à d'autres divisions, tout comme le fait la 5e division. » Voyant que son patient avait toujours un air profondément triste, Isane continua. « Vous n'avez pas à morfondre seul de votre coin de ce qui est arrivé. Vos amis s'inquiètent pour vous, si cela ne va pas, allez leur parler, je suis sure que vous vous sentirez au moins un peu mieux. »

Elle adressa un gentil sourire au jeune fukutaichô blond, qui lui répondit, un peu faiblement il est vrai ,mais pour la jeune médecin, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

-« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller… »Commença la jeune femme, avant de se rendre compte que les mains étaient toujours l'une dans l'autre.

S'en rendant compte également, Kira lâcha de suite la main, piquant un joli fard.

Isane commença alors à partir, saluant le jeune homme, et au moment de passer la porte, elle se retourna.

-« Et si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas, je suis là aussi. »Dit-elle, avant de sortir précipitamment, une légère teinte rouge sur les joues.

* * *

Pour ceux que ça interesserait (non non, je te vise pas du tout taichô), une suite est prevue. Mais qui sait, elle arrivera peut etre plus vite avec des reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

desolée pour le retard (satané ordi qui bugue) et merci à mes reviewers : )

* * *

Dans un premier temps, Kira ne vint pas à la 4e, ni pour parler, ni comme patient, ce qui, pour le dernier point, soulageait Isane qui craignait légèrement qu'il ne recommence à se laisser dépérir.

Puis, au bout d'un petit mois, la jeune fukutaichô vit son homologue de la 3e arrivé à l'hôpital, l'air pas très en forme. Pensant qu'après tout, il fallait un certain temps pour qu'il tombe à nouveau d'épuisement, Isane le fit entrer dans son bureau et, avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, commença à l'examiner en le sermonnant gentiment.

Kira ouvrit d'abord les yeux, plus que surpris, puis éclata de rire, ce qui fit se redresser la jeune femme, les joues légèrement rouges.

-« Kotetsu fukutaichô, ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien, je vous assure. Au pire un petit rhume, ce qui a du être la cause de cet examen … plus qu'immédiat. » Dit le blond avec un sourire.

-« Je… désolée. »

-« Pas grave, au moins ça prouve que vous vous inquiétez pour vos patients et qu'ils n'ont pas à craindre d'être délaissés si besoin est. » La rassura Kira. « Au fait, mis à part mon rhume, j'étais surtout venu ici pour vous demander si votre offre tenait toujours. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, se souvenant qu'elle lui avait proposé de venir lui parler s'il en ressentait le besoin. Elle prit alors une chaise, et s'assit face au jeune homme.

-« Vu que je commence un peu à m'habituer à la gestion de la division et autre, j'ai un peu plus de temps, donc je me suis dit que, en effet, parler de ce qui m'inquiète me ferait sans doute du bien… » Puis il poursuit, avec un sourire triste. « J'ai été bête, n'est ce pas ? »

Voyant ce qu'il sous-entendait, Isane prit la parole.

-« Ichimaru san était assez spécial, c'est vrai, mais ça ne voulait pas forcement dire qu'il commettrait un tel acte. Et de plus, vous avez bon cœur, je suis sure que vous pensiez qu'au fond lui aussi et qu'il y avait certainement une bonne raison à ses actes. Je me trompe ? »

-« Non, vous avez plutôt raison, je pense. Il est vrai que je me raccrochais un peu à l'idée qu'Ichimaru taichô avait de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi. Mais j'aurais quand même dû être plus prudent… »

Les deux fukutaichô commencèrent à se voir assez régulièrement pour une sorte de thérapie, permettant à Kira de commencer à se sentir mieux. Même s'il pensait toujours qu'il avait eu un rôle important dans cette triple trahison, il cessait au moins de s'en morfondre, préférant garder son énergie à aider à vaincre celui qui l'avait trahi.

-« Kira fukutaichô » Dit, lors d'une de leurs séances, la jeune médecin. « Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider. Je ne pas qu'il soit nécessaire que l'on se revoie, mais si jamais vous voulez revenir, ça sera avec plaisir. »

Kira sourit à sa médecin, la remerciant encore pour ce qu'elle avait fait et, juste au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna et lui dit :

-« Kotetsu fukutaichô, je me demandais, est ce que vous accepteriez que je vous inviter à dîner demain soir ? » Puis, se sentant rougir en pensant à ce que cette phrase aurait pu dire, il continua. « Uniquement dans le but de vous remercier, hein ! »

Isane, elle-même légèrement rouge, acquiesça.

-« C'est assez peu habituel, ma foi, mais pourquoi pas après tout. »

En repartant, Kira eut le sourire, un vrai, sans doute pour la première fois depuis quelques temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, deja merci à **Amethyste**, **Lilathia**, **ringo-chiii**, **major-oniakai**, **nodoka83** et **didie** pour leurs reviews sur mes deux premiers chapitres, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Voici le 3e, en espérant qu'il vous plaira aussi.

* * *

Plus l'heure approchait, et plus Kira stressait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de proposer ça à la jeune femme? Non, la question était plutôt, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire à Renji, comme excuse lorsqu'il avait décliné l'invitation à aller boire un verre, qu'il invitait Kotetsu Isane au restaurant.

-«La vache! T'as enfin décroché un rencardavec une fille!» S'était exclamé celui-ci. «Depuis le temps…»

-«Mais non, Abarai. C'est juste pour la remercier de son aide…»

-«Tu nous remercies pas comme ça, nous.»

Les deux amis avaient continué leur discussion, mais malheureusement pour Kira, à son désavantage. Plus la conversation avançait, et plus il se rendait compte qu'en effet, ça avait tout d'un rencard. Et surtout, plus il paniquait.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir invité Isane qui le dérangeait, ni même que ça paraisse un rencard –après tout, il devait bien admettre que la jeune femme était vraiment jolie et gentille, et qu'elle lui plaisait-, mais le fait de ne pas savoir s'y prendre.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Académie, jamais Kira n'avait réellement eu de contacts avec la gente féminine (Hinamori mis à part) et les rares fois où il sortait, c'était avec Renji, et il était plus là en tant que porteur pour revenir aux dortoirs que comme dragueur, contrairement à ce dernier. Et ensuite, la seule femme autre que Hinamori qu'il avait pu côtoyer était Matsumoto fukutaichô, mais son (ex) taichô l'aurait découpé en morceaux s'il avait semblé s'y intéresser.

Vu qu'il supposait, à assez juste titre, que les conseils de Renji lui causeraient plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, il avait décidé de demeurer à peu près lui-même, mettant juste une tenue un peu différente de son uniforme.

Il arriva un peu avant l'heure prévue au seul restaurant un tant soit peu correct (c'est à dire où la 11e division ni Renji ne traînaient pas) du Seireitei. Il eut cependant la surprise de voir que Isane était déjà là, vêtue d'une élégante robe.

Il se dirigea alors vers elle pour la saluer.

-«Et moi qui pensais être en avance...» Lui dit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement.

-«Excusez-moi. Vu que je sors rarement, j'avais tellement peur d'être en retard que, finalement, je suis arrivée il y a 10 bonnes minutes.»

Au début, ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire à part sur le boulot, lorsque leurs plats furent servis, Isane rit doucement. Voyant le regard interrogatif de son vis-à-vis, elle s'expliqua.

-«C'est juste que, entre l'association des femmes shinigami et la venue assez fréquente de Zaraki taichô à la 4e, je viens de réaliser que ça doit bien être l'un de mes premiers repas depuis quelques temps où je ne dois pas surveiller par-dessus mon épaule la venue éventuelle de Kusajishi fukutaichô.»

Ils commencèrent alors à parler de la petite fukutaichô qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde et qui, après avoir tout dévasté, demandait, des étoiles dans les yeux, des bonbons; des shinigami, principalement de la 11e, qui réussissaient toujours à «inventer» de nouvelles blessures, …

-«Et, en plus, ceux qui viennent vous prendre de votre temps, en oubliant tout simplement de dormir et manger. »Dit Kira en se moquant de lui-même, dans l'espoir involontaire de réentendre une nouvelle fois la jeune femme rire. «Comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà beaucoup à faire…. En même temps, avec un aussi joli médecin, pas étonnant qu'il y ait du monde à la 4e.»

Isane rougit subitement, et préféra dévier le sujet, pendant que le jeune homme, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, se replongea dans son assiette.

Au bout d'un moment, un vendeur de roses, prenant les deux jeunes gens pour un couple, s'approcha d'eux. Kira allait le repousser gentiment quand il vit le regard de Isane s'attarder sur les fleurs. Il acheta donc une rose, et la lui tendit .

-«Kira fukutaichô…» Bafouilla elle, les joues de la même teinte que la rose. «Je ne peux accepter…»

-«S'il vous plait, considérez ça comme un remerciement pour votre aide.»Lui répondit il.

Retrouvant un peu une teinte normale, Isane lui répliqua.

-«Ce n'était pas déjà le restaurant , le remerciement?»

-«Et bien… alors , en remerciement pour avoir accepté mon remerciement.»

Ils allaient continuer leur débat quand leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'ils se mirent tous deux à rire en même temps.

-«Des vrais enfants, hein?»

-«Et bien, merci pour ce remerciement d'avoir accepter votre premier remerciement…» Se concentra la jeune femme afin de ne pas trop s'emmêler les pinceaux, avant de poursuivre avec un petit sourire. «Whaou, c'était complexe à dire.»

Sur ce, étant donné que leur repas était désormais fini, Kira régla la note et ils sortirent .

Arrivés devant la 4e, Isane se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-«J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Kira fukutaichô.»

Voulant, un peu sur le même genre d'impulsion que quand elle lui avait offert son aide ou qu'elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui, elle décida de lui faire une bise de remerciement sur la joue. Mais, étant plus grande que lui, en se penchant, elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre et posa, à peine une seconde le temps qu'elle se ressaisisse, ses lèvres sur celles de son interlocuteur.

-«Et bien…euh.. Bonsoir.» Dit précipitamment la jeune femme avant de regagner sa division et de fermer la porte au nez du jeune fukutaichô, qui ne remarqua pas tout de suite, encore trop perdu suite à ce baiser plus inattendu.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

D'abord, pardon à ceux qui attendaient la suite de cette histoire. Je l'ai vraiment délaissée alors que j'aurais pu l'avoir postée depuis longtemps.

ensuite, bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Pendant quelques temps, Isane fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter le jeune homme. Heureusement, le travail ne manquait pas à la 4e, ce qui l'aidait énormément.

Kira, quant à lui, se repassait la scène mentalement.

-_« Bah, rêve __pas mon vieux ! C'était juste un accident, rien de plus… elle s'intéresse pas à toi. »_

Il prit donc la décision d'abandonner la partie, se disant qui si quelque chose avait dû se faire, cela se serait fait, et que c'était aussi valable pour plus tard.

Néanmoins, le hasard faisant parfois bien les choses, quoique là, ça soit plutôt un shinigami à cheveux rouges et ses amis, le pauvre Kira fut bientôt envoyé à la 4e, suite à un "malencontreux accident d'entraînement ".

Renji ne pouvant pas non plus l'amocher au point que seule la fukutaichô aurait été apte à le soigner, ce fut un jeune shinigami un peu timoré, le 7e siège de la 4e division il lui semblait, qui soigna ses plaies et son poignet à la limite de la fracture.

Kira allait commencer à se reposer un peu, histoire de pouvoir au plus tôt reprendre son poste, quand il entendit un boucan de tous les hollows tout près de sa chambre. Il se leva précautionneusement, et entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Comme c'était souvent le cas dès que Unohana taichô s'éloignait, la 11e division recommençait à faire des siennes et cette fois-ci, s'en prenant au 7e siège qui, si le fukutaichô comprenait bien, avait tardé d'à peine quelques minutes à leur apporter leur repas. Repas qui avait achevé sa courte existence sur le sol car il ne plaise pas à ses destinataires.

Etant quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas la violence, et encore moins inutile, et se sentant un peu responsable d'avoir retardé le jeune médecin, Kira décida d'intervenir. Ses blessures et le nombre de ses opposants ne jouant pas vraiment en sa faveur, il fallait bien avouer qu'il réussit à les occuper suffisamment longtemps, à l'aide notamment de ses connaissances en kidô, pour que Unohana arrive et ne rétablisse l'ordre d'un simple mot.

Le fukutaichô de la 3e fut reconduit à sa chambre, en attendant que quelqu'un apporte ce qu'il faut pour panser à nouveau ses blessures. Il avait un peu l'esprit ailleurs, quand il entendit un léger toc-toc à sa porte et une voix douce lui dire :

-« Vous avez vraiment été courageux d'aider Hanatarô tout à l'heure, Kira fukutaichô. »

Le jeune homme, reconnaissant la voix, se tourna vers sa collègue.

-« Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un se faire maltraiter sous mon nez, quand même. Surtout ayant fait partie de cette division. » Répondit-il, avec un sourire amical.

La jeune femme acquiesça et, encore gênée de l'autre soir, commença silencieusement d'examiner et à soigner le jeune homme.

Alors qu'elle achevait de fermer les blessures rouvertes lors de l'altercation, Isane, alors occupée avec une blessure de l'épaule de son patient, releva la tête, souhaitant s'excuser pour la fois précédente.

-« Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir. J'ai pris peur et je … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, deux douces lèvres capturant les siennes en un tendre et doux baiser. Quand le baiser prit fin, un peu trop rapidement au goût des 2 shinigami, Isane éclata d'une petit rire enfantin. Voyant que Kira allait s'excuser, elle s'expliqua.

-« Vous m'avez retiré une sacrée épine du pied. J'allais vous dire que je m'excusais d'avoir fui mais que j'avais eu peur de votre possible réaction. »

Kira sourit à son tour à sa belle et, avant de se ré-emparer de ses lèvres, dit :

-« Dans ce cas, on peut dire que vous avez été la main secourable qu'il me fallait et moi, la votre...»

* * *

taichô, je sais que je n'ai quasiment rien modifié mais sinon, ça me plaisait plus. J'espere en tout cas que ça aura plu à mes lecteurs(trices).


End file.
